


Mały książę i Róża

by Michaelaariadne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelaariadne/pseuds/Michaelaariadne
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky był jak róża. Viktor Nikiforov był nazywany księciem. Historia jak ze znanej powiastki.Para Viktor Nikiforov x Yuri Plisetsky. Na potrzeby opowiadania zakładam, że Yuri na początku ma 17 lat.Nie przepadam za tą parą, ale Wen nie sługa :D





	Mały książę i Róża

**Author's Note:**

> Nie cierpię Małego Księcia, ale nawiedził mnie taki pomysł i po prostu musiałam go napisać.

Yuri Plisetsky był jak róża. Na pozór elikatny, subtelny, spokojny. Jego ostry charakter i niechęć do świata była niczym kolce - ale czym jest róża bez kolców?  
Gdy ludzie kupują róże, zawsze chcą, by zostały pozbawione kolców. Yuri czekał więc na kogoś, kto zaakceptuje go całego, choć tracił już nadzieję.

Viktor Nikiforov był nazywany księciem. Młody władca lodowiska. Dla ludzi był tylko najlepszym, wyjątkowym łyżwiarzem. Viktor całe życie szukał kogoś, kto zobaczy w nim kogoś więcej niż tylko topowego łyżwiarza, zwycięzcę zawodów czy po prostu nadzieję rosyjskiej reprezentacji. Mijały lata a on tracił już nadzieję.

Historia rodem z książki. Na lodowisku, pod skrzydłami Yakova spotkali się Mały Książę i Róża. Yuri, jak kwiat powoli otwierał się na Viktora, grożąc czasem kolcami gdy podchodził za blisko. Nikiforov cieszył się, że chłopak pozwala mu na powolne zbliżenie się do siebie. Ich relacja rozwijała się powoli, Viktor bał się spłoszyć chłopaka a Yuri bał się, że Nikiforov znudzi się i go zostawi, zupełnie bezbronnego, gdy już pozbędzie się kolców.

Yuri Plisetsky miał dwadzieścia jeden lat, gdy w końcu przestał się bać. Viktor kończył już swoją karierę i podczas ostatnich zawodów, w których oboje brali udział, po ogłoszeniu wyników wcisnął blondynowi pierścionek na rękę. Ostatnie kolce opadły, lecz Yuri nie był już słabą różą, był silny i pewny swojej przyszłości. Mały Książę Viktor Nikiforov wreszcie zaczął być postrzegany jako ktoś więcej niż zwycięzca. A kiedy wybiegł na lód, by po rozdaniu medali pogratulować Yuriemu, Plisetsky pozwolił sobie na pocałunek. Nie zamierzał już nigdy więcej się bać, a miłość Viktora miała być na zawsze jego tarczą przed złem tego świata.

Ich miłość była jak miłość Małego Księcia i Róży, z jedną różnicą. Oni zasłużyli na szczęśliwe zakończenie.


End file.
